Perfect?
by Miss Written
Summary: Sakura is the prettiest girl in school and Sasuke is a famous actor. What happenes whan they end up in the same school and the same...Read to find out! R&R Please!
1. Two interesting encounters

**Hiya! This is my second fan fic! Whoo-Hoo! R&R please! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the character's but I can screw with their lives! MUHAHAHA!**

**Perfect?**

**Ring Ring Ring! **

Sakura reached over sleepily and answered the phone.

"Who the hell is waking me up at 7:45 in the morning?" She asked, obviously pissed." Ino? What do you mean it's the, **OH MY GOD IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!"** Sakura hung up the phone and franticly got ready. She had ten minuets to get dressed. Do her hair and makeup, and eat a good breakfast then five minuets to get to school. She threw on a pink mini skirt and a white shirt that said 'its hard to be perfect all the time' and put her hair the usual way. She didn't look half bad for getting ready in ten minuets.

* * *

"Young master. Its time for you to get ready for…" Sam, the buttler, was cut off by a raven haired boy.

"**HOLY CRAP! SCHOOL STARTS TODAY!" **Yelled the Uchiha prince as he jumped out of bed. Sasuke ran around his room throwing random pices of clothing on that smelled ok. (A/N: a lot of guys I know do that. Its gross!) He brushed his teeth without toothpaste and grabbed some toast. "Bye Sam!" He yelled as he hurried out the door. Sasuke was walking as fast as he could. His idiot brother had parked his car behind Sasuke's so he couldn't get out. He thought about how he was gonna get rid of his fangirls thismorning. They were always the worst the first day of school. _Maybe I'll…_Sasukes thoughts were interrupted with an _oomph _and a blur of pink. He landed on the ground with a thud.

* * *

Sakura continued walkin. She quickened her pace knowing that the bell would ring soon. She wondered how her fanboys were doing. They didn't chase or trample her. They were actually nice and kept their distance. Sakura wasn't famous or anything, just the hottest thing on campus. _I wonder who'll carry my…_Oumph! Sakura landed on the ground._What the hell was that! The Great Wall of China!_

"Hey! Watch who your bumpin into!" A males voice sounded. Sakura looked up to see a boy standing in front of her. "Nice panties by the way." Sakura forgot she was wearing a mini skirt. She immediately jumped up. WACK! The next thing Sasuke knew he had a red hand print on his face.

"You sick perverted jerk!" Yelled Sakura. She couldn't believe the nerve of this guy! "And for your information you bumped into me!" She continued yelling. Sasuke wasn't listning. He still couldn't get over the fact that a girl actually slapped him. HIM! The great actor Uchiha Sasuke! Girls adored him! He finally noticed Sakura yelling at him. Now she was lecturing him on being a gentleman! This was- was absurd!

"Hey you! Are you even listening?" Sakura snapped Sasuke back to reality.

"Who- who are you?" He asked, "Do you know who you just slapped?" He asked.

"I don't know and I don't care!" She yelled back. Now she was yelling back at him! Sakura said nothing more. She collected her books and went around the shocked Uchiha. Sasuke looked down. Her wallet lay in front of his feet.

* * *

Sakura looked straight ahead. She couldn't believe that guy! Who was he anyways? He looked familiar. She entered the school gates as the bell rang. Happy students talking turned to gaze at the most beautiful girl in school. A boy approached her. He was wearing a green jumper and had Gigantuis (A/N: My word for huge) eyebrows. Sakura sighed.

"Hello Saukra-chan! I, Rock Lee, would be honered to carry your books and your bag for you!" He smiled and stuck out his thumb.

"thanks for the offer Lee, but I don't want you to be late for class!" Sakura smiled at herself more then to Lee for her great rejection.

"Sakura you are so kind!" Lee was oblivious and headed for class. Sakura let out a relieved sigh and had another boy carry her stuff.

* * *

Sasuke left the office with his new schedule. He looked at it and found his room. (A/N: This school is Japanese style so the teachers move classes and the students stay put.) Sasuke was in class C room 108. He walked in and found no teacher, but a bunch of students. He walked over to a bot with long hair and pearl like eyes.

"Hey. Where's the teacher?" He asked. The boy looked at him and observed him up and down.

"The teacher is Kakashi and he is always about 15 minuets late. You new?" He asked.

"Hn" Sasuke nodded, "I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He said.

"Neji Hyuga." He said then he stopped everything. "Wait. Are you THAT Sasuke?" He asked.

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah." He scanned the room. Something pink caught his eye. "Who is that?" He asked his new found friend. Neji looked up. A grin appeared on his face.

"Oh her. She is Hanuro Sakura. The prettiest girl in school. Every guy likes her and all the girls want to be her." Neji explained. Sasuke starred at the girl as she giggled with her friends.

"Interesting…" He smiled.

* * *

"Sakura laughed with her friends about that guy this morning. She had told them everything and they couldn't stop laughing at her. At first she got mad, but their laughter was contagious and she too was soon laughing. Her happy laughter ended when she herd a voice that gave her the chills. She remembered that voice. "What do you want?" She asked without even turning around.

"Wow. You already know my voice? I'm impressed." Sarcasm in every word.

"Shut up you Perverted jerk!" She yelled. The room became silent. Everyone was watching the quarrel.

"Sakura is this…?" A blonde with a high ponytail asked.

"Oh yeah." Answered Sakura. Ino glared at the new stranger. Sasuke glared back.

"I would like to know how your gonna repay me, since you bumped into me." Sasuke said.

"I bumped into you? HA! Don't even try." She laughed.

"Hey you teme! Leave Sakura-chan alone!" Yelled a blonde haired kid in orange.

"Shuit dope! You got nuthin to do with it!" Sasuke retorted. Sakura smiled. That 'dope' was her number one fan and the strongest kid in school. You mess with Sakura you mess with him.

"Down Naruto." Sakura said. "I don't want you getting detention today." She smiled.

"B-but Sakura-chan!" He whinned.

"I said no Naruto. I can handle this dweeb on my own." Ino suddenly gasped, startling Sakura.

"OMG! I know where your from! Your that actor Uchiha Sasuke, Right!" Ino asked.

"Ah CRAP!" Sasuke yelled as he ran from all the girls that just realized who he was. Sakura looked at Ino.

"Thanks." She said with a smile.

"No prob." Ino Smiled back. The rest of the day was pretty boring. Sasuke snuck back into class unnoticed by his fangirls. Sakura got an A on a pop quiz and then school was over. Sakura was going over all the guys she had turned down that day when …

"Oh gosh! Miss! Miss!" Sakura turned around to see a person running tword her.

"Yes?" She asked as the man approached. He just starred at her. Then he cupped her chin in his hands and started turning her head left and right. "Um… What are you doing?" She asked.

"Your… PERFECT!" He clapped his hands. "Would you consider acting in a movie?"

**Hey! Howed yall like it? I just did this spontaneously! Well I haven't got much to say except R&R! (please!)**

**NCB**


	2. A new crush

**Hiya! This is Chapter dos! YAY! R&R! And good guess to all those who guessed, but there's a surprising twist that's hard to resist!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but neither do you so HA! (unless of course you do then this doesn't apply to you) **

**Perfect?**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ino and Tenten screamed. Hinata smiled and said congratulations. Sakura beamed as she remembered yesterday.

Flashback

_Sakura was going over all the guys she had turned down that day when …_

"_Oh gosh! Miss! Miss!" Sakura turned around to see a person running tword her._

"_Yes?" She asked as the man approached. He just starred at her. Then he cupped her chin in his hands and started turning her head left and right. "Um… What are you doing?" She asked._

"_Your… PERFECT!" He clapped his hands. "Would you consider acting in a movie?"_

"_Um…" Sakura thought a minuet as her mind registered what the man had just said. She smiled, "Would I ever!" _

End Flashback.

"OMG! Sakura I can't believe your goanna be an actress!" Ino screeched. Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata all gathered at Sakura's house for a sleepover. Sakura was beaming with happiness. She was going to be in a movie! Not only that, but she was going to be one of the main Characters! She went over the story in her head. The man, Who she now called Kazy, filled her in on the story. It was set in olden day Japan, when ninjas still existed. Two brothers, one killed the whole clan and one wanted revenge on the older one. She was the main girl that melted the vengeful brother's ice heart. She smiled again. She hoped the other actor was hot!

* * *

"Young master." Sam the butler tapped Sasuke, "You have a phone call from the producer of your latest film." He handed the phone to the Uchiha prince.

"Yes." Sasuke answered.

"_Sasuke, baby! We found the perfect girl for the new movie! Oh and we decided your older brother, Itachi, will play the older brother in your movie. He already agreed to it! Isn't that wonderful?" _

"Who the hell gave you permission to let my brother into this! You know we hate each other!" Sasuke yelled at the receiver.

"_Yes, that's why he's perfect! You are supposed to hate your brother in the movie, and it'll be easier if you actually hated the person! And besides you get to kill him in the movie!" _

"Fine, but if he does ANYTHING wrong, he out! Understand Kazy?" Sasuke asked

"_Understood! Good choice Mister Uchiha sir! Good bye!" _The receiver clicked. Sasuke slammed the phone down. He might not like this as much as he thought he would.

* * *

Sakura sleepily made her way to the tall 'Konoha movies' building. She had stayed up so late last night without realizing it. She was beat. As she reached the 44th floor she walked into a room with Kazy standing and a chair facing the window. "Hey Kazy." Sakura sleepily. She sat in the closest chair.

"Sakura, This is the vengeful brother of our story, Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura's eyes popped open.

"WHAT!" Sakura jumped up as sasuke turned around and did the same.

"Kazy?Why is she here!" Sasuke asked with his voice full of surprise and anger.

"I…I see you two have already met…" Kazy backed away.

"He/she's the one that…" They were both interrupted.

"Shtop everything! The lish of the party ish shere!" A older boy, obviously drunk, walked in and put an arm around Sasuke. "Why hhhelllo little brothicther. "

"Get off me Itachi, you nasty drunk." Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Ahh! Your shooo mean!" itachi slurred. He looked at Sakura, 'Well who ish thish lovely hic kunoichi?" (SP?) He asked as he made his way toward Sakura. She moved before Itachi could hug her and he tripped. He fell flat on his face with a thud. Sakura and Kazy burst out in laughter and Sasuke stifled a snicker.

"Your ash mean ash Shasuke." Itachi got up and looked like he was about to cry. Sakura seemed to act without thinking. She went over and helped Itachi up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you trip. You just kind of startled me. " Sasuke was speechless. Was this girl actually … nice?

"I take that back! Your really shweet!" And with those words he blacked out. Sakura caught him and let his head rest in her lap.

"Who is this?" Sakura asked. The man in her lap was very handsome. No scratch that, he was HOT! He had long Raven dark hair pulled into a low ponytail. Lines were under his eyes and for some odd reason they looked good on him! He was wearing a red button up tee that was unbuttoned to revile a white undershirt. He wore a pair of slightly sagged jeans to go along and black converse.

"this is my brother. Uchiha Itachi." Sasuke answered, pulling Sakura out of her daydream.

"Well he sure is a lot more fun then you…" Sakura mumbled.

"Did you say something pinky?" Asked Sasuke.

"Oh, nothing nothing!" Sakura waved a hand in the air.

* * *

"Wh-where am I?" Asked Itachi as he opened his eyes. A head with pink hair looked at him from above.

"Good evening Itachi!" Sakura smiled. They had moved Itachi to a room with a long bench and Sakura decided to stay and let him use her as a pillow.

"Who are you?" He asked. She giggled.

"I'm not surprised you don't remember! You were drunk! I'm Hanaro Sakura and we're at Konoha movies." She explained. Itachi remembered now. He suddenly realized he was laying on something warmer and softer then a pillow.

"What am I laying on? It feels nicer then a pillow." He smiled. Sakura blushed furiously. _What's with_ _her?_ Wondered Itachi.

"your on my lap." She smiled, still blushing. _Oh. _He thought.

"well, are you in the movie also?" Itachi asked, changing the subject, but not removing his head. Sakura nodded.

"I'm supposed to 'fall' for you idiot jerk of a brother Sasuke, but even acting that'll be hard!" She laughed. Itachi was in shock. No girl had ever rejected either of the Uchiha brothers. This chick was intriguing. The next thing surprised him even more. "I'd much rather it be you." She mumbled to herself then realizing she said that out loud she covered her mouth. Itachi chuckled.

"I'd much rather it be me too." Sakura smiled.

* * *

Itachi didn't get it. He had NEVER fallen for a girl like this. He was always the quiet type that gave you the cold shoulder. WHAT did she do to him. When ever they were together, just the two of them, he was so out going! (OOC) And wahts worse was that he had butterflies in his stomach everytime he wanted to tell her how he felt! This was so ridiculous!

* * *

Sasuke didn't get it! He hated the girl! She was so annoying and loud and they ALWAYS fought! _She is so stupid and idiotic and perfect and sweet and…GAH! What was he thinking! NONONO! He couldn't like her! _What had she done to him? Why was he suddenly so attracted to her! And why was his brother so…so different around her?

* * *

Sakura was the happiest girl ever, excluding the fact that she had to work with Sasuke. They had been working on the movie for about two weeks now and she was already good friends with everybody. Her best friend at the studio though was Uchiha Itachi. He wasn't only her best friend, but her secret crush. She couldn't believe how open he was with her and how cold he was with everybody else! It was so great! She thought nothing would ever happen until…

* * *

"Ne, Sakura-chan?" Itachi called Sakura over. "C-can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Yeah sure." Sakura followed along. Sasuke glared at them as they shut the door. "What is it?" Sakura asked. This was it! Itachi wouldn't lose his nerve! He hasn't before and he won't now!

"Sakura-chan. I w-was wondering…" He stopped.

"Yes…" Sakura waited.

"Well… Doyouwannagoouttodinnerwithmesometime?" Itachi 's words came out like vomit. He couldn't stop them.

"Could you repeat that. You said it too fast." Sakura looked confused.

"I said do you wanna go out to dinner with me sometime?" He had hopeful eyes. He was surprised when Sakura hugged him.

"I thought you'd NEVER ask!" she squealed.

"How about tomarrow at 7?" asked Itachi. He was really happy she said yes.

"I can't wait!" She kissed Itachi on the cheek and left the room with the biggest smile ever.

**Hey Yall! That was chapter 2! Yay! Itachi was a surprising twist that's hard to resist wasn't he! Well I thought he was! Good guess to those who guessed Sakura would have to work with Sasuke! Until next time! NCB PS: R&R R&R R&R! **


	3. Trying to resist the urges

**Hiya! This is Chapter tres! YAY! R&R! And thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but neither do you so HA! (unless, of course, you do then this doesn't apply to you) **

**Perfect?**

Sakura was getting ready for her dinner with Itachi. She couldn't believe he asked her! Her bed was piled with a bunch of outfits and dresses. She couldn't decide what to wear! And what's more is she didn't know if it was formal or casual! She finally decided on a long pink sundress with white slacks that were only shown at the bottom. She put her hair in a loose ponytail to the side and only put on light powder with pink tint eye shadow. At 6:59 Itachi rang the doorbell. He had a blood red flower in hand and wore a black shirt with black Dickeys. Sakura opened the door.

"H-hey Sakura!" He greeted and inwardly cursed himself for stuttering.

"Hi Itachi!" She smiled back. She couldn't believe how good he looked! Itachi also examined Sakura and thought about how nice she looked.

"You look great." Itachi complimented.

"Thanks! You do too." Sakura stood there for a minuet "Sooo… should we go?" She asked. Itachi snapped out of his trance.

"OH! Right! Um…. Well let's go." He held out his arm and Sakura intertwined hers with his. Itachi opened the car door for Sakura as she slid in then did the same.

"So where we goin?" Asked Sakura with an innocent face.

"It's a secret." Smiled Itachi as he shifted gears. Sakura wondered where they were going because Itachi was driving way out of Konoha. She began to worry a little, but shoved it away.

About half an hour later Itachi stopped the car on a hillside. "We walk from here." He said. Sakura looked at her nice pink high heels.

"H-how far?" she asked, worry now creeping into her voice.

"Oh, just the to of the hill." Itachi answered. They got out of the car and started walking. The walk wasn't that hard or long and Sakura soon found it was well worth it. At the top of the hill was a single table and waiter with candles. There were place settings and a bowl of steaming spaghetti. There was also soda and water and the table-cloth design was beautiful. But the best part was… the view. It was breathtaking! The whole city of Konoha was covered in a blanket of mist and the setting sun made it look like the mist was on fire. A few lights were on and could hardly be seen. They looked like the first few stars on a cloudless night. Sakura was overwhelmed.

"Thank you Itachi!" Sakura flung herself at him with a hug. "This is the best date I've ever been on!" Itachi laughed.

"Your welcome! Now should we start dinner?" Itachi pulled out Sakura's seat and then sat in his own. The waiter came up to Sakura.

"What would you like to drink miss?"

* * *

Sasuke paced his bedroom floor. "Where is he!" Sasuke wondered aloud. Itachi decided he would live with his younger brother, so Sasuke knew if he wasn't home. Finally, at 10:35, Itachi walked in the door. "Itachi! Where have you been?" Sasuke ran down the stairs.

"What are you? My mother?" Itachi's smile didn't fade though, "Anyway, I was out with Sakura. Not that you care."

"What! Did you do anything to her! I know how you treat your dates sometimes!" Sasuke was actually upset.

"Calm down. We had a nice dinner on a hillside then I took her home. We spent about an hour of that time just talking. It was awesome." Itachi made his way to his room.

"Whatever." Sasuke went into his room and wondered why he got so upset.

* * *

Sakura jumped on her bed and giggled. She had so much fun! Itachi was great to talk to! Sakura inwardly wondered why Sasuke and Itachi were so different.

* * *

The next day at the office…

"Okay people! Time for the goodbye seen between Sakura and Sasuke!" Kazy yelled as people got into position. As Sakura continued to ramble her lines Sasuke was in his own thoughts.

_I don't like Sakura! I don't! Oh! Yes I do! Must resist urge to kiss her! Must resist urge! Must resist urge! Must resist… hey the urges are gone. Oh…_ Sasuke pulled himself out of his own world to find he was kissing Sakura. _Dang… the urges won._ He could see her surprised expression, but then she did something unexpected. She kissed back. They could hear faint whispers of people asking if this was in the script and the replies of no. The two didn't care though. They were enjoying every minuet. When they pulled away for air Sakura stared at Sasuke, then quickly removed her arms from around his neck.

"Um… What just happened?" She asked.

**Hey guys! Sorry, but I'm not going to be able to update until, at least, June 29th. I'm really sorry! Well R&R! And see you soon! NCB **


	4. Sleepover

**Hiya! This is Chapter four! YAY! R&R! I got my computer back erly! YAY! (I was a good little girl)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but neither do you so HA! (Unless of course you do then this doesn't apply to you) **

**Perfect?**

"Um… What just happened?" Sakura asked, staring at Sasuke.

"The urges won…" Sasuke said, barely audible.Thats when he noticed he hadn't let go of Sakura yet. He quickly removed his hands. "oh!sorry." he looked at the ground, "You hate me now , don't you…" Sakura was surprised to hear him say that.(OOC)

"Well… no. I'm just surprised and confused." She answered with a smile.Sasuke stared at her puzzled. "Its just that… I don't know you very well. The only time we talked is when we were acting. And those weren't even our words."

"Then lets talk over lunch! Want to get a bite to eat later? On our lunch break maybe?" Sasuke couldn't control his mouth. Was he really asking Sakura on a date?

"Sure!" She answered. Guess he did.

"Kuhn!" Kazy coughed. "Hello! We're still rolling." He said with a wicked smile. He told the camera man not to stop recording. That was excellent footage and he was planning on using it in the movie! Sakura and Sasuke turned as red as tomatoes. Meanwhile Itachi was standing there dumbfounded. Sakura didn't even give him a goodnight kiss! He left the room unnoticed and sped off in his car.

* * *

"HE KISSED YOU!" Ino screamed into her pillow. She came up" With his actual lips!" Ino put her head to the pillow again and screamed. Ino Tenten, Hinata, and Sakura were having yet another sleepover.

"Okay! We want every detail of that lunch." Tenten Said pointing a finger at an innocent Sakura.

"There isn't much to tell. We did just what he said we would. We talked. He didn't try anything." Sakura shrugged.

"Yeah, but did you try anything?" Ino smiled. Sakura threw a pillow at her friend.

"No! I don't even want to know what you were thinking you dirty minded idiot!" Sakura laughed.

* * *

"So how was launch, Sasuke?" Itachi asked as his little brother walked into the kitchen.

"Fine. I'm guessing you know I went with Sakura." Itachi nodded. "Well all we did was talk. I personally don't care if it bothers you, but Sakura was worried." Sasuke shrugged and went up to his room. Itachi was NOT goanna get in his way. Sasuke sat on his bed and took Sakura's wallet out of his pocket. He kept forgetting to return it. Not that he minded having a picture of her.

* * *

"Okay people! Lets try to get through this scene without any mouth to mouth!" Kazy snickered at his own joke.

"Sasuke! Please, don't go!" Sakura read her lines. _Great, now I'm having urges! Thanks for reminding me Kazy!_ "Take me with you!" Sakura continued, staring at Sasuke's back and fake crying. Sakura was now having second thoughts about Itachi and a great thought about Sasuke! Itachi had become too much like a best friend then a boyfriend. It would be too weird!

"Thank you." Sasuke tapped Sakura as a sign for her to faint into his arms. She did and Sasuke's hormones went off again. _Oh, boy. K, I can hold it today! The urges will not win… at least until Kazy says cut._ Sasuke layed Sakura on the 'park bench' and ran off. He thought whoever left that poor girl on that bench was a jerk! (A/N: LOL!)

"And CUT! Good job people! Take 5!" Kazy ahd become quite attached to his speaker phone and always used it. (Even when you were two feet away!) Sakura didn't budge from the bench. Sasuke went over to find that she had fallen asleep. He knew of her sleepover, so she would be tired, but it took her all of two seconds to fall asleep! He picked her up bridal style. She quietly said his name in her sleep and Sasuke smiled a real smile for the first time in a long time.

**HIHI! Sorry this is so short, but I just got an idea for a new story and I don't want to lose it! Check it out later if you can! Well R&R&R&R&R&R! NCB**


	5. Uknown feeling

**Hiya! This is Chapter four! YAY! R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but neither do you so HA! (Unless of course you do then this doesn't apply to you) **

**Perfect?**

Sakura opened a pair of sleepy eyes to see she wasn't in her room. Where was she?

"Good morning!" (this is the next morning. She slept a LONG time!) Sakura was surprised to see Sasuke at the door. "Maybe staying up late isn't good for you. It took you all of two seconds to fall asleep and even Kazy's speakerphone couldn't wake you!" Sakura looked at Sasuke with an accusing look.

"Where are we?" Sakura knew, but wanted to be sure.

"My room." Sasuke saw Sakura's face turning a shade of red. She started to get up and walk tword him with a raised fist. "OH! NO! NO! NO! NO! We did nothing! I slept on the couch." Sakura looked up in surprise.

"Why didn't you drop me off at my house?" Asked Sakura.

"Cause I don't have a key and no one could wake you for the life of them! And rule number one: Don't go through a chicks purse!" Sasuke stated.

"Oh…Thanks…" Sakura said, barely audible. She went and sat on the bed. "Dang. My head hurts." She laid back, feet hanging off the edge. Sasuke came at laid next to her.He put his arms behind his head.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun." Sakura moved closer and put her head on his chest.

"Hm?" He said back.

"D-do you ever think about where this is headed?" She asked with a hesitant voice.

"Not really. Just enjoy it." Sasuke shrugged.(A/N: Sry for the OOC-ness, but this is my story.)

"Does that mean you would just leave me if you felt like it?" She looked up at him with hurt eyes. He chuckled.

"I won't promise anything cause I wouldn't want to break a promise to you, but I'll do my best not to hurt you." Sasuke looked down at his current …err…. Could he call her his girl friend?

They hadn't exactly made it official. "Um Sakura-chan?"

"Nani?" She asked sighing.

"Do you consider us… a couple?" He cursed himself for sounding like an idiot.(OOC 0.0)

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" She looked at him with a teasing look in her eyes.

"Maybe…" He teased back.

"Hmmm… I don't know…." She surprised him when she leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips. "Yes!" And then began a make out session.

* * *

Itachi came home with a sigh. He couldn't find Sakura anywhere. He hadn't been to work in a while so he didn't know where she was. He hoped that Sasuke hadn't won, but you snooze you loose, and Itachi had been snoozing. (literally!) Itachi began walking to his room when he herd voices. He followed them to Sasuke's room and imeadietly noticed Sakura's voice.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Sakura teased

"Maybe…" He herd Sasuke tease back.

"Hmmm… I don't know…." He herd a faint 'chu' and a formiler pain crept into his chest. The word yes rang in his ears. His body moved without his brain's command. He couldn't control his body. He flung the door opened interrupting their make out session.

"What the heck!" He yelled.

* * *

Sakura was enjoying herself when…

"What the heck?" She herd a formiler voice yell. She reluctantly broke away from Sasuke to see an angered Itachi.

"H-hi Itachi." Sakura stuttered.

"Sakura… I thought…" Itachi couldn't finish.

"well you see, the way you and me talk you act like more of a best friend or big brother. In fact I almost called you Itachi-niisan a couple times." Lie. Sakura felt bad. Itachi felt worse. He had never been dumped. Of course they were never boyfriend girlfriend either. He saw his brother smirking his 'Ha-I-won-now-leave' smirk while he held Sakura's waist. He turned and left without another word. Sasuke expected to resume what they were doing, but Sakura had other plans.

"Sasuke-kun. I need to go apologize to Itachi. I promise I'll be back." Sakura got up, but Sasuke stopped her.

"I'm coming. I won't let my presence be known, but I don't want him doing something…" Sakura nodded with a smile.

"Itachi!" Itachi turned to see a person he didn't really want to see. He turned to acknowledge her, but said nothing. "I wanted to say sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just confused. I also want to know if I can call you Itachi-niisan." He looked at her innocent smile. It was so hard to stay mad at her!

"Whatever." Itachi turned and started to walk into his room. When he herd Sakura's faint voice.

"Thanks Itachi-niisan." Then he saw Sasuke come out of the shadows and grab her hand. He led her down the stairs and out the door.

"Goodbye, Sakura-chan."

* * *

"Sasuke-kun. Where are we going?" Sakura asked as she was dragged by the uchiha.

"My favorite place. It reminds me of you."Sasuke smirked that famous smirk.

"Fine. Just as long as we don't practice the skript." Sakura mumbled. Sasuke stopped in his tracks. Sakura was thinking to much to notice the seroundings. They were under a cherry tree. Sakura looked all around untill her eyes met Sasuke's.

"Now, where were we when we were (thats a lot of W's) so rudely inturupted?" Saskue brought Sakura closer to him.

"I think I remember." Sakura rapped her arms around Sasuke. They kissed again. This time it was filled with more passion and something Sasuke didn't quite recognize. He had never felt it for someone that wasn't family. Was it... love?

**

* * *

Hi peoples! Sry so short! I'm runnin out of ideas so… HELP! Well do you think Itachi will give up so easily, or will he go emo and cut himself? J/K! LOL! So anyways R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R! NCB (ps: forgot to say please! PLEASE!)**


	6. The first plan

**Hiya! This is Chapter five! YAY! R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but neither do you so HA! (Unless of course you do then this doesn't apply to you) **

**Perfect?**

Itachi sat at his desk pondering on what to do. After Sakura asked to call him Itachi-niisan he was going to break the two up. Sasuke wasn't going to win! Itachi decided to ask a good friend. He picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Yo. This is Kasame."

"Hey. Its Itachi." He made himself known.

"Oh, hey man. What can I do for you?" He asked. A smirk appeared on Itachi's lips.

"I need a little help with my brother."

* * *

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura was sitting on her bed. "Will you PLEASE get out of my bathroom! I need to shower too!" She yelled. Sasuke stayed at Sakura's house last night, but the most they did was make out because Sakura wanted to save herself for marriage. Sakura had to admit she felt safe and warm in Sasuke's arms. Said man's voice came from behind the door.

"Unless you want me to come out stark naked you need to wait five minuets!" he said. "I don't want to get my clothes wet because of my hair." He whined. Sakura chuckled.

"Fine, but until you come out I'm gonna sing!" Sakura thought of the perfect song. "The sun'll come out! Tomorrow! Bet you bottom dollar that—" Just then Sasuke burst out of the bathroom wet hair and all.

"Ok! I'm done! Now PLEASE shut up!" She giggled. Sakura had to be the worst singer ever!

* * *

Kisame smirked inwardly as he looked at the two GORGEOUS blonde twins he found. If Sasuke could resist these two, he was more loyal then a dog and had more self control then any man! The two girls were sluts. They each had a t-shirt that stopped a foot before their bellybuttons. One shirt said 'SEXY' the other said 'BABES'. They each had mini skirts that showed more then their thighs. Itachi popped up behind Kisame.

"Good job, my friend." It took all his control not to nosebleed. "Sasuke will crumple." He then disappeared.

"He can be creepy sometimes." Kisame said to no one. "Alright girls! Time to get in position!"

* * *

Sasuke reluctantly left Sakura's side as she closed her front door. She told him she had to study and she couldn't with him around. Sasuke was driving his super cool, old fashioned ford mustang. He walked into his room and sat at his desk. He had homework too. A couple of giggles made their way to his ears. He turned and almost had a nosebleed.

* * *

With Sakura…

"Oh! I forgot to get my wallet from Sasuke." She stood up and walked to her old bike.

* * *

With Sasuke…

"Come on Sasuke-kun! Play with us please!" One blonde whined. Sasuke found her incredibly annoying.

"Sorry, but I have a girlfriend." His eye twitched.

"But that's why we're here." (Stupid blondes! No offence! I'm blonde too! I'm talking about those LITERALLY stupid slutty blondes!) "Itachi-san said you needed new company."

Sasuke's vein popped. "I-TA-CHIIIIIII!" Sasuke ran out of his room with the idiots following him. He ran outside when he didn't find his brother inside. Sakura was thankfully riding up on her bike. "Sakura!" Sasuke ran for her and gave her a hug.

"Sasuke? What's wrong?" She asked.

"The sluts won't leave me alone!" It was then Sakura noticed the blondes glaring at her. Sasuke stepped behind Sakura and watched.

"Is there something you want with **MY** Sasuke-kun?" She asked emphasizing the word my. The stupider one answered.

"Well Itachi-san told us to get him to…" The other blonde covered her twin's mouth. Sakura visibly fumed. "ITACHI!"

"You called my sweet." Itachi was expecting Sakura to run into his arms, crying. Instead he got a BIG lump on his head. "What was that for?" He asked.

"GIVE UP AND STOP MEDDLING IN MY RELATIONSHIP!" Sakura screamed. Even Sasuke was a little afraid. Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Pack your things sweaty. You're moving in with me."

* * *

**Sorry for all shortness and OOC-ness. I still don't exactally know where this story is headed. I'll figure it out soon enough. Bear with me please! R&R! NCB**


	7. Plan two and Ino's new boyfriend!

**Hiya! This is Chaptersix! YAY! R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but neither do you so HA! (Unless of course you do then this doesn't apply to you) **

**Perfect?**

Sakura was loading Sasuke's car with all his bags. In total there were six. Three were clothes and three were other personal belongings.

"Why in the world do you have so much stuff?" Sakura asked while shoving the last heavy bag into the car.

"I've been a movie star for a long time. What'd you expect?" Sasuke answered with a smirk. He started the car and Sakura got in.

"Whatever. Do you want to share my room or do you want your own room?" Sakura asked like it was nothing important. Sasuke decided to tease her.

"What do you prefer?" He smirked.

"I could care less. If you want to share you'd better not try anything. Just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean you can have me. I'm waiting till marriage." Sakura filed her nails.

"I don't know. We'll decide at bedtime." He sighed. 'Dang it.' He thought.

* * *

Itachi sat on his couch dumbfounded. He still couldn't believe Sakura just moved Sasuke out. NOW what? He would probably get beat up if he went anywhere near Sakura's house. He picked up his phone.

"Hey Haku? I need a favor…"

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke sat on the couch watching TV. "Sasuke-kun. I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed." Sasuke reluctantly let Sakura out of his embrace.

"I'll finish the movie then do the same." He replied. She bent down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Night." She smiled.

"Night"

An hour later Sasuke turned off the TV. Unconsciously, as if it were a normal routine, he walked into Sakura's room and got under the covers. It was only after he put an arm around Sakura and she had snuggled up to him that he noticed where he was. He then fell into a deep sleep.

In the morning Sakura woke up unusually warm. She noticed a well toned chest in front of her. Sakura was facing Sasuke. His arms were around her protectively and their legs were intertwined. They did have their pj's on so Sakura didn't care. She was warm and cozy so she didn't stir. Sasuke woke up.

"Morning sleepy-head." Sakura smiled. Sasuke looked down at her. Her head fit perfectly under his chin.

"Morning." He answered.

* * *

The movie was done. Sakura and Sasuke could go back to school. They walked through the gates holding hands. Sasuke received glares from Sakura lovers and Sakura received glares from Sasuke lovers. They both smirked. Ino ran up to Sakura.

"BILBOARED-HEAD!" Sakura was pummeled to the ground with a hug. "Why didn't you tell me?" Ino asked.

"Because I knew this would happen. Now get off!" Sakura pushed Ino off and Sasuke helped Sakura up. "Oh, and he is living with me too." Sakura dusted herself off. Ino's jaw dropped.

"Wh-wh-WHAT!" Ino yelled. Sakura pulled earplugs out of her ears.

"And here are your tickets to the movie premier." Sakura pulled out two tickets from her pocket. Ino took them.

"Ano… Arigato, demmo… Why are there two?" She asked.

"In case you want to take someone." Sakura winked. With that her and Sasuke left to go to class.

* * *

"You know what to do Haku?" Itachi asked.

"Hai, Itachi-sama." Haku walked through the school's gates.

* * *

Ino walked the school halls looking at the tickets Sakura gave her. 'Why would Sasuke uchiha, THE Sasuke Uchiha, fall for Sakura? Yeah she's the most popular girl in…' Ino didn't finish her thoughts because a hand hit the wall right in front of her. "Hey you…" She was about to chew whoever it was out, but stopped to see Sasuke. "Ano… Sasuke-kun?" She whispered as Sasuke got closer to her. Her eyes got big as Sasuke's lip brushed against hers. 'What's he doing?' Ino thought. She soon gave in and kissed back. Why? She didn't know. It just felt…right.

* * *

Sakura walked briskly around the corner. She wanted to get back to Study hall because, duh, Sasuke was there! The teacher had her run a stupid errand because he was too dang lazy. She started to turn the corner until she herd a soft moan. She peeked around to see Sasuke kissing Ino! She silently watched for a minuet then turned quickly with tears in her eyes. She bumped into someone.

"Sakura? Are you ok? Why are you crying? What happened.?" She was bombarded with questions and looked up to stare into onyx eyes.

"Sasuke-kun? But- you- I –and Ino- and...where did you come from?" She asked.

"The restroom. Those fan girls were bugging me." Sasuke put a hand to his head. "Anyways, why were you crying?" He looked worriedly at her.

" Oh… I… I... hit my head! Yeah! In the office. It hurt a lot, but I'm okay now!" Sakura said. 'I must have mistaken that guy for Sasuke-kun.' She thought. Sasuke intertwined his hand with hers and the headed back to study hall.

* * *

"Awww MAN!" Itachi whined as Haku told him the news. "Foiled again!"

* * *

"Sakura!" Ino smiled at her best friend. "Guess what! I found a guy that looked like Sasuke at first, but then he didn't and his name is Haku and he is going with me to the premier!" Ino let it all out in one breath. Sakura hugged Ino. So ended day back to school number one.**

* * *

Hey people! Hope you liked it! Try to check out my new story called 'An animated adventure'! R&R! Toodles! NCB**


	8. School plays and Accidents

**Hiya! This is Chapter seven! YAY! R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but neither do you so HA! (Unless of course you do then this doesn't apply to you) **

**Perfect?**

Itachi sat in his room alone and pondered. Why did he have to fall for a girl that was in love with Sasuke? Why couldn't he give up. He tried numerous things to break them up, but nothing worked! Either they figured out it was him or they forgave one another. Their relationship was rock solid! Itachi finally made his descion. He was going to leave Sakura and Sasuke alone. Because if you love someone you let them go.

Right?

* * *

It was movie premier night. Ino and her date Haku were smiling and laughing together. They walked next to Sakura and Sasuke, who were holding hands. Ino was draped over Haku like a wet towel. Sakura smiled. She thought she was the luckiest girl alive. She had the perfect boyfriend, a great best friend, and she was an actress! And as if to add icing to the cake it was almost summer. Next year she would be a senior. _She_ was now the sempia.

The foursome walked sown the red carpet into the dimly lit room. Sasuke and Sakura were stopped to answer some questions.

"Mr. Uchiha, is this relationship just a fling or are you two planning on staying together?" asked one loud reporter.

"Well, We aren't really sure how far this will go, but we are quite content for the time being." Sasuke answered. The couple walked into the theater.

Sakura didn't expect what she saw. First off, she sounded different then she thought she sounded. Second, they added the spur-of-the-moment kiss Sasuke had given Sakura. The duo shot a death glare at Kazy, who returned it with a smug smile.

"Sakura! Your SUCH a good actress!" Ino yelled. The movie was over and they were all in the limo.

"Thank you Ino-pig, but did you have to scream?" Sakura giggled.

"Of course forehead!" Ino yelled just to irritate Sakura. The limo stopped and Ino got out with Haku. They said their goodbyes and left.

**

* * *

TIMESKIP: First Semester, 12th grade.**

"Sasuke! PLEASE!" Sakura pleaded with her boyfriend.

"Sakura… no." Sasuke teased. She wanted him, of all things, to try out for the play with her. He would NOT be seen wearing tights!

"Come on! Romeo and Juliet is a romance, and you'll get to kiss me!" She said.

"I get to kiss you everyday." He gave her a slight peck to prove his point.

"Come on! I've always wanted to be in a school play!" She pleaded, but the Uchiha didn't budge. Sakura grinned. "Fine. I'll just try out and kiss some other guy when I get the part." Sakura twirled and started to walk away. She counted down…

3…

2…

1…

"Sakura! I'll… try out." Sasuke sighed in defeat. Why couldn't he ever win!

"YAY! Thank you Sasuke! You'll never regret it!" Sakura hugged him.

'_I highly doubt that…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Oh Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?" Sakura recited. Yes, they got the parts. The entire town was there to watch. Sakura continued. "Doff thy father and refuse thy name, for if thou will not, be but sworn my love, and I shall no longer be a Capulet." (A/N: I amaze myself when I do this all from memory…)

Sasuke didn't like being in the play, but was thankful no other guy would get to kiss his girl. That would SO suck! He looked down at his attire. He was in… the oh-so-dreaded tights. The guys would never let him live it down. TIGHTS! Why him?

After the play was over, all the actors and actresses came out in their costumes. Sasuke and Sakura were bombarded with people wanting pictures and autographs. Would this night never end?

* * *

Itachi tried and tried again, but he couldn't stop thinking about Sakura. He would think of something, then his mind would somehow linger to her! He couldn't control it. So he did the one thing that seemed logical. He went out and got drunk. After he did that, he tried to drive home. BIG mistake. He couldn't tell right from left much less red from green. He ran through a red light. He saw a flash of light and then darkness.

* * *

Sasuke was finally going home! He was going to lay down and feel quite comfy with his girlfriend in his arms. He was going to take a show…

RING,RING,RING! The phone went off. Sasuke growled. Sakura picked up the phone.

"Yes? Oh my gosh. No. Is he… good. We'll be right there." Sakura hung up the phone and looked at Sasuke. He was shocked to see worry and sadness. "Itachi went and got drunk. He got in a car accident and is in the hospital. We have to go." Sakura grabbed the car keys and her coat. Sasuke's brother once again got in his way.

* * *

Itachi woke up with a splitting headache. He opened his eyes to a blur of pink.

"Itachi? Itachi, can you hear me?" a sweet female voice asked. He attempted to nod, but hurt his head.The person obviously saw the pain.

"Don't hurt yourself Itachi-nissan!" Nissan? Only one person called him by that name.

"Sakura?" He whispered. The scolding begin.

"Itachi-nissan! What am I goanna do with you? HMM? You go and get yourself drunk and that's bad enough, but NOOOOO! You have to go and get in an accident too! You could have died you know! You ran into a big truck! You are soooo lucky you weren't drunk enough to forget to…" Sakura was cut off. Itachi couldn't take the noise anymore and he couldn't stant to look at Sakura and all her beauty. He kissed her. Enduring the pain, he lifted up to kiss her. Sasuke walked in and Sakura pushed him off.

"What in gods name!" Sakura slapped itachi nice and hard on the face. Tears welled up in her eyes as she walked to Sasuke and grabbed his hand. "Lets go home!" And they were gone.

"Smooth…" Itachi mumbled as he drifted into a light sleep.

**

* * *

Sooooo sry for the late update! Thanks to all who review! Speaking of reviews I have only got a couple on my new story called 'An Animated Adventure' and both were from the same person! Come on! At least check it out for my sanity!**

**Anyways, hope you likes this chapter! R&R!** **NCB**


	9. Boys and girls sleepover

**Hiya! This is Chapter eight! YAY! You know what's funny? Every time I write Itachi's name then do spell check, it calls him itchy! Tee hee. . R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters **

**Perfect?**

Board…… board…….. GRRRRR! Itachi couldn't take it. He had two fractured ribs and a broken arm! This sucks! AND on top of it all, Sakura was still mad at him! It had been three friggin' weeks! Hasn't she EVER herd of forgiveness! COME ON! She was so mad she had Sasuke come in and put fresh flowers in the vase while she waited outside! She didn't even call him Itachi-Nissan. She called him Uchiha-sama! He had been pulled off the pedestal if Nissan.

"Itachi-san. Itachi-san." A cute nurse pulled hi out of his thoughts. "Would you like anything?" She asked with a smile.

"Hn" He shook his head no.

"Alright then. If you need anything push that button and I'll come." She started through the door then stopped. "I liked your movie." She blushed.

"Ah." Itachi said. She was kinda cute. Come to think of it, when he kissed Sakura he was on the hospital drugs. That's why he did it! That was is excuse and he was sticking to it!

* * *

"You know he really wants to see you." Sasuke looked at his Sakura. She nodded. "I think he wants to apologize." Sasuke continued.

"Ah." Sakura continued looking at her book.

"You're starting to sound like me." Sasuke gave her the smile only she could see. Sakura giggled.

"Uh-oh. You're rubbing off on me. Maybe we should spend less time together." Sasuke put an arm around her and kissed her nose.

"Naw. I like the way things are." He continued to humor her joke.

"Oh. I almost forgot! Ino and the girls are having a sleepover in two days and I'm going. It's at Hinata's house. Neji said you could come if you'd like. The other guys are coming too." Sakura said.

"Sure. I don't think I'm doing anything." Sasuke thought. Maybe they'd play truth or dare… _GAH! Dirty thoughts go away! _Sasuke yelled at himself.

* * *

"H-hello guys. C-come o-on in." Hinata opened the front door to let the couple in. Everyone was already in the front room. Every girl there had a guy. Hinata had Naruto, Ino had shikamaru, Neji had Tenten, and even Lee had a girl Sakura didn't know.

"Hey pig! What happened to Haku?" Sakura wondered.

"Oh him. He's the pig! He looks all sweet and innocent, but he's a total prick! He thinks he such a playa'! He had all the girls all over him at this club we went to! I dumped my Apple martini (A/N: YUM!) on him and got a cab." Ino huffed.

"Good job!" Sakura smiled at her friend. "And Lee, who do we have here?" She stuck a hand out to Lee's girl.

"Oh, Sakura! This is my friend from school! Her name Naru-chan and she is Naruto's cousin!" Lee did his good guy pose while Naru giggled.

"Well, Naru-san, nice to meet you." Sakura smiled warmly. "I never knew Naruto-kun had a cousin."

"Oh, well, I'm not really his cousin, but we were practically born together until I moved, so we're like cousins!" Naru replied chirpily. "And please, call me Naru-chan."

"Well, Naru-chan, this is my boyfriend Sasuke-kun." Sasuke stayed quiet the whole time with his arm around Sakura and her holding his hand. He only nodded to say hi to the other guys. "Sasuke-kun. Say hi." Sakura asked with a sweet voice.

"Yo." Sasuke replied coolly. Naru's eyes sparkled.

"Wow! He's so cool." She clasped her hands in front of her. Sakura's smile faded and Lee did a double take.

"Yes, he is." Sakura gritted her teeth. "Come on sweetie. Let's go say hello to the others." Sakura led Sasuke away as he smirked.

"Naruto!" Sakura stomped up to her brother like friend. "Get your 'cousin' to stop making googly eyes at MY Sasuke-kun!" Sakura demanded.

"I can't Sakura-Chan." Naruto lowered his voice to a whisper, "I don't even like her! She is so annoying." Sakura's eyes widened. This would be one heck of a sleepover.

"Ne, Sakura." Sakura was interrupted by Shikamaru. "How come you and Sasuke only brought one sleeping bag?" He asked. Sakura shrugged.

"Cause we always share my bed, so we're used to it." Everyone gasped. They all looked at the duo. "Come on! We've lived together for months now! You expect him to sleep in a different bed! We're going out for cryin' out loud!" Everyone shrugged and went back to what they were doing, except Naru. She starred at the two like lightning had struck them. "What?" Sakura asked when she noticed. Naru shook her head.

"N-nothing…" Naru went back to talking to Lee and Tenten.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Okay everyone! Lets play spin the bottle truth or dare!" Ino took a bottle out of her backpack. "Naruto go first." She put the bottle on the ground. He spun it with a sigh. It landed on Sakura.

"Sakura, do me a favor and pick truth." He asked. She nodded a bit confused. "Alright, are you still a virgin?" Naruto crossed his fingers.

"Huh. Oh, I get it! Yes I am and I'll keep my promise to wait until I'm married." She laughed at her friend. She had promised hi a while ago that she'd wait, and she'll keep her promise. Naruto let out a sigh if relief. Sakura's turn.

"Hinata, truth or dare?" She asked.

"D-d-dare." She stuttered out. Everyone looked at her with gapping mouths.

"Hmm…. I dare you to kiss Naruto right here right now." She smiled wickedly. Neji twitched. Naruto looked at Hinata and saw she was beet red.

"Are you ok? You look really red." He put a hand to her forehead.

"Its called a blush, dope." Sasuke spoke up. Hinata did her dare and the game continued. After a while ino spun the bottle. It landed on Naru. She chose dare.

"Naru, I dare you to…" Ino thought a moment. "Kiss Sasuke." Sakura's eyes popped open.

"Hold it Ino! There is Absolutely NO WAY she is kissing My Sasuke-kun." Sakura grabbed the hand on her waist. Of course it was Sasuke's.

"Yeah, Ino. And I don't want to kiss her either. Have her kiss Lee." Sasuke said. He didn't like the girl. She reminded him too much of Naruto.

"A dare is a dare." Ino sang. Suddenly Ino felt a chill. She looked over at Sakura.

"How would you like to die right now?" An angry aura was pouring off Sakura.

"Fine, how bout a peck on the cheek?" She gave a little. Sakura was about to protest, but Sasuke stopped her. She leaned over so he could whisper to her.

"Sakura, its just a peck on the cheek. I don't like this either, but at least its not a full on kiss. Besides, you know you're my one and only." Sakura's cheeks brightened. She nodded reluctantly. Naru Kissed Sasuke on the cheek then they all decided it was time for movies.

The first movie was scary and Sakura hid herself in Sasuke's strong embrace. The second was a romance that made Sakura tear up, but she didn't cry. The third was an action that had Sakura on the edge of her seat. Finally they looked at the clock to see it was 1:23 am. Time for bed. Sakura and Sasuke slipped under their sleeping bag. The whole night they never noticed the pair of eyes watching them with a glare.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Bye hinata!" Sakura waved as her and Sasuke got into his car. "That was fun, ne Sasuke." Sakura smiled as the sun hit her face.

"Ah."

**

* * *

Hey people! I got a lot of reviews that said they would love to see Sasuke in tights. So would I! I'd pay good money in fact! I'll try to draw it, but no guaranties! R&R! NCB**


	10. An unforgetable graduation

**Hiya! This is Chapter nine! YAY! And thank you to all the reviewers! you are myinsperation!Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters **

**Perfect?**

"Naruto-kun!" Naru ran around Naruto's apartment, looking for the blonde kuubi holder. "Naruto-kun!"

"Please don't find me… please don't find me…" Naruto secretly chanted to himself. He was hiding in the cupboard. How he stuffed himself in there we will never know. Naruto knew he would probably get sick from the fumes of the cleaners, but hiding was more important now. A sudden flare of light washed over him.

"There you are!" Naru laughed. "I have a question for you!" She pulled Naruto out of his crushed position in the cupboard. "Can you help me break up…" She was interrupted.

"No! Sakura-Chan is my friend and I refuse to break her and Sasuke up!" Naruto huffed.

"Uh… that's nice and all, but I was wondering if you could help me break up with Lee." She rolled her eyes. "That guy just can't take a hint."

"Oh… well Lee is my friend too, so do it yourself. I have to get prepared for graduation anyways." Naruto sauntered off to get ready, leaving a fuming Naru. It had been a few months since the sleepover and Graduation was soon coming. In fact it was in two days. Naruto reluctantly (was forced by Sakura and Ino) to help with decorations and planning. It wasn't all bad though. It gave him a reason to spend time with Hinata. Not that he needed one, but it made him feel better in case Neji asked him about it. The Hyuuga really scared him sometimes.

* * *

"GRRR! The graduation is coming! I know what Sasuke has planned and I'm powerless to stop it!" Itachi cursed and pondered on how to stop his brother. Sakura now had a rather annoying nickname for him and still refused to call him Niisan. She called him… itchy. It bugged him to no end! I mean ITCHY! Of all names in the world! Itachi stopped his inner ranting to think of something to do about his brother. His vow to leave Sakura alone hadn't worked out very well. 

Itachi had almost completely healed, but still had to go in for a check up. The same nurse treated him every time, the one from before, and each time he would think of asking her out Sakura would pop into his mind. It drove him nuts! Completely bonkers! Sakura was like a drug to him. Worse then crack. (Not that he tried it… . ) Itachi went back to his planning, a image of the pink haired girl still fresh in his mind.

* * *

The day before graduation. Sakura was soooo excited. She and Sasuke were planning this big party for the graduation night, seniors only. Ino took her out shopping and they bought a beautiful dress. It was a vivid red that stopped an inch below the butt. The back was open until a inch above the butt. It sparkled and had a design on one side in black. Showing her every curve and swaying with every motion of her body, it fit her like a glove. Now she stood in front of her mirror, looking at herself. Her hair was brought out be the dress and her eyes shoe like the sparkles. Sasuke would die! (Not DIE die, but you know.) 

"Sakura? I'm coming in." Sasuke turned the doorknob and as fast as lightning Sakura pulled on a robe. She didn't want him to see it yet.

"Hey. What's up?" she asked.

"I should ask you that. What are you hiding?" He smirked at her.

"None of you're business." Sakura teased, sticking out her tongue. Sasuke caught it in his mouth and pulled her into a kiss. Sakura was startled at first, but then enjoyed it.

"Dope." She smiled once they broke apart.

"Hey, that's my insult." He fake whined.

"Quit you're whining and get out. I need to change." Sakura giggled when Sasuke kissed her forehead.

"Hm" He left without another word. Sakura quickly changed and hid her dress. This graduation would be one of her greatest moments in life!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura was almost asleep. It took so friggin long for the people to get their friggin diplomas. She was so bored! Finally Sasuke got up to do a speech. He was a valedictorian and Sakura was proud. Sasuke started.

"I'll make this short and sweet. When I first started here I admit I was a stuck up jerk. I haven't changed much…" This comment earned him some giggles. " but I've learned that the world doesn't revolve around me. One person in particular helped me see that. As of a week ago she turned nineteen and I've been nineteen for a few months now. I would like Haruno Sakura to come up here with me." (totally OOC, but its cute.)

Sakura stood and proceeded to the stage blushing. Itachi sat in his seat fidgeting. He thought of nothing to stop this. Sasuke would beat him. He would loose. Sakura now stood next to Sasuke. He got out a small blue box. "Sakura, we've been through a lot…" He got down on one knee. "And I would like to go through a lot more. Marry me?" Sakura starred at him.

_Say something! Anything!_ She yelled at herself she slowly nodded and a wave of gasps went through the crowd. Sasuke smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. Yes Sasuke had not only purposed, but he smiled. The stadium went into a fit of applause. With all the noise Sakura still herd Ino.

"WHOO! GO SAKURA!" She smiled and hugged Sasuke. She was engaged.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Congrats!" Everyone yelled as Sasuke and Sakura walked through the door. The party had started and Sakura was the center of attention. Her dress was to be exact. People asked her if she knew that Sasuke was going to purpose, she answered no truthfully. In fact it was the last thing she expected! She thought about the talk her and Sasuke had before the party.

FLASHBACK

"_Sasuke, we just finished high school. What about collage?" she asked._

"_I'm an actor! We have more then enough money to put you through collage and I already have a job. It's perfect!" He had said, and he made since. She smiled and kissed him. She was ready._

FLASHBACK

"… don't you think?" Ino's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Uh… what?" Sakura asked.

"Don't you ever listen? I said it's a beautiful night for an engagement, don't you think." Ino was teasing her. This earned her a light punch.

"Ha-ha. But yes!" Sakura giggled. Ino joined her.

With the boys…

"I swear if you hurt my Sakura-chan…"Naruto was cut off.

"_You're_ Sakura-chan?" Sasuke twitched.

"I- I mean you're Sakura-chan then I'll haft a hurt you!" Naruto said. Everyone else laughed at him. "What! I'm serious!"

"We know dope. It's just funny you think you can hurt me." Sasuke said. "Don't worry, I don't plan on hurting her.

"Man, Sakura really changed you. I remember you wouldn't laugh for anything untill she came. It was a change for the better. By the way, Naru's sooooo sad! She was all 'Why'd he pick her? What's so good about her?' an stuff like that." Naruto said.

"Tch. I don't know why she'd think I'd leave Sakura for her anyway" Sasuke scoffed. "She isn't very smart." Sasuke looked around and saw Sakura. "I'm going over there. Want to come? I think I see hinata." Sasuke started walking away and Naruto ran to catch up.

"… and then she said…" Sakura was getting bored and missed Sasuke when strong arms rapped around her waist. She smiled at the warmth they emitted.

"Hey." Sakura leaned her head back on Sasuke's shoulder while he rests his over her shoulder. This would be perfect.

**

* * *

Yo! This chapter is fluffy (kinda). Don't worry, I'm not done. I'm planning on doing the wedding and Itachi and Naru aren't out of the pic yet. I'm thinking about Itachi finally asking the nurse out or him and Naru meeting. Vote please! Anyways R&R! Much love to you all! **

**NCB**


	11. The evil plan EVIL!

**Hiya! This is Chapter eleven! YAY! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters... TT-TT**

**Perfect?**

"Pink!" Sakura yelled.

"Black!" Sasuke yelled back. The two were fighting over the color of the wedding invitation.

"Pink!"

"Black!"

"Pink!"

"Black!"

"Oh! Are you guys calling off the wedding?" Naru came in excited.

"NO!" They yelled in unison.

Naru sighed and walked back down the hall. How could she break them up? There was nothing she could think of. The two lovers always stopped arguing and made up. It was infuriating! Naru continued mumbling to herself while walking down the hall. She was so into her own thoughts she didn't notice when she ran into something, or someone.

"Watch where you're… Who are you?" Itachi asked.

"I-I'm Naru. Who are you?" She asked back.

"Itachi. Sasuke's brother." He responded. "What were you mumbling about?" He asked.

"How infuriating it is that Sasuke and Sakura won't break up!" She sighed. "But I guess I have no say in the matter."

"You want them to break up too?" Itachi's eyes widened when he saw Naru nod. "Let's Talk."

* * *

"I'm sorry. How bout the invitations be black with pink writing?" Sakura asked placing a hand on Sasuke's leg. 

"Alright." Sasuke gave her the smile only she saw. They wrote down their order and decided to take a break from the wedding stress. They went on a walk. (Warning: slight fluffiness and OOC-ness)

"Ne Sasuke-kun." Sakura said getting her fiancé's attention.

"Hm?" He asked.

"Thank you." She smiled. He stopped to look at her.

"Your… welcome? What are you thanking me for again?" He asked.

"For not pressuring me. For helping me keep my promise to save myself for marriage." She smiled again, this time bigger.

"Ah. You don't know how hard that was." Sasuke smirked when Sakura playfully hit his arm. He let her hand go and put his arm around her. She grabbed his draping hand and kissed it. They walked in silence for the rest of the time, just enjoying each others company. They didn't sense the two pairs of eyes watching them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Alright, ready?" Itachi looked at the girl next to him.

"Yup." Naru nodded. She stood and Started walking away. Itachi smirked.

Naru came out of the bushes screaming, right in front of the couple. She started running when a man in black. One of Itachi's minions. "Help! Someone ave me! He's trying to kidnap me." She yelled. Sakura stiffened and Sasuke's eyes grew wide.

"Who would want to kidnap you?" He mumbled just enough for Sakura to hear.

"Sasuke-kun! Go help her!" She pushed her fiancé and he reluctantly started to run. When he was out of sight Itachi came out and grabbed Sakura.

With Sasuke…

He chased down the guy and tackled him. They rumbled for a while, then the guy ran.

"You ok Naru?" he asked, holding his newly punched jaw.

"Hai Sasuke-kun." She hugged on to his arm. "Thank you so much for saving me!" Sasuke looked down and sighed.

"Get off. Now is as good a time as ever to tell you that I love Sakura and I wouldn't leave her for anyone in the world. Now, will you kindly stop pestering us?" Sasuke turned and gave Naru a cold glare. The tears were already welding up in her eyes.

"Demo… Sasuke-kun…" She whispered.

"And call me Sasuke-san. I don't want to give you any false hope. Your worse then Naruto. At least he could get over Sakura and let her go." He stalked off.

"FINE! IF YOU CARE SO MUCH ABOUT SAKURA WHY'D YOU LEAVE HER UNPROTECTED WHEN YOU KNOW YOU'RE BROTHER WANTS HER!" Naru yelled. Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

"How do you know Itachi?" He asked. Naru realized her mistake.

"I-i… uh…" she rambled.

"Answer me!" Sasuke yelled. Naru did the first thing that came to mind. She ran. Unfortunately for her Sasuke was a fast runner. He caught her in no time. "Now tell me what you know!" Sasuke held her by the shirt. She was visibly sobbing now, but he could care less.

"It-itachi and I m-made a deal. I w-would distract y-you and h-he would grab S-sakura." She sniffed. "I-I don't know what he plans to do after this, b-but its probably not good. When I asked him he just smirked." She put her head down. She was a bit ashamed, but greed clouded her mind.

"Do you know where he took her?" Sasuke let go of Naru's shirt. She shook her head no. Sasuke sighed.

* * *

"Itchy? What are you doing! LET ME GO!" Sakura yelled at her captor. Itachi laughed. 

"This is what happens when you dump me. These are the consequences." Itachi grabbed Sakura's face and crashed their lips together. She pulled away and spat at him.

"Oh, you are soooo off the guests list!"

**

* * *

Sry for the shortness! I'll try to make the next one longer, but today I had to go help out with my bro's boyscouts. How troublesome. Well enjoy! And thx for the reviews! Speaking of reviews, push that button right there! Yes the purple one, sheesh………. NCB **


	12. The gang to the rescue!

**Hiya! This is Chapter 12! YAY!Everyone seemed to really like that last line last chapter! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters **

**Perfect?**

**Recap: **

"Itchy? What are you doing! LET ME GO!" Sakura yelled at her captor. Itachi laughed.

"This is what happens when you dump me. These are the consequences." Itachi grabbed Sakura's face and crashed their lips together. She pulled away and spat.

"Oh, you are soooo off the guests list!"

* * *

Sasuke was fit to be tied. He called up the gang for a search party and even attempted to call a swat team, but Naruto stopped him. Ino had fire in her eyes and Tenten was sharpening her weapons. Neji kept his calm demeanor, but inside was seething and Lee was crying waterfalls yelling something about Itachi taking Sakura's youthfulness. Even Kakashi was there! (Though he was only reading that book…) Shikamaru took charge.

"Alright everyone! We go on groups of two. Search everywhere you think of. Whatever is possible or even just probable! The mission is to find the bride before nightfall, or Itachi becomes a bad boy…" Shikamaru mumbled.

Sasuke and Naruto looked the south side of town, Lee and Neji took the south-west, Shikamaru and Chouji took the west, Ino and Tenten took the north-west, Kiba and Akamaru took the north, Shino and his bugs went north-east, Hinata and Iruka went east, Kakashi and Kurinai went south-east. They would all meet here at nightfall, with or without Sakura and Itachi. Itachi could be dead or alive. They were given an option… cough…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

With Sasuke and Naruto…

"Oh, I am SO goanna kill Itachi! I can't believe he would sink this low! Sakura already told him to take a hike! Jeez! Can't he take a hint…" Sasuke rambled on and on until Naruto got sick of it.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?" He yelled. Sasuke looked at Naruto. He sighed. "We'll get her back, don't worry. And if you continue to ramble I'll duck tape your mouth shut, got it?" Naruto gave Sasuke a death glare that could give Gaara the shivers.

"Fine." Sasuke mumbled. Naruto looked at him like he was crazy. This was deffinatly not like the Sasuke he used to know. Sasuke used to give everyone the cold shoulder and never succumbed to any of Naruto's threats. Sakura really had changed him, and it was for the better. "What?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh, oh! Nothing." Naruto looked away.

"Tch, whatever." Of course, thought Naruto, some things never change.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

With Lee and Neji…

"Oh the poor cherry blossom that supplies my youth! Why did the evil of the older Uchiha consume her! Without her my youthfulness is fading fast! How I wish to see her pink hair and see her youthful smile…" We all know who that is.

"Someone kill me now…" Neji rubbed his head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

With Shikamaru and Chouji…

"Thinking about where Itachi likes to hang out he would probably take her to a secret layer or… his house? Troublesome…"

"Hey Shikamaru? Got any chips? Oh, never mind! Found some!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

With Tenten and Ino…

"If that guy hurts her I swear!" Ino put up her fists and shook them violently.

"I'll help." Tenten smiled and laughed evilly while sharpening her kunai. They herd something coming out of the old abandoned skating rink.

"Oh, you are so off the guests list!"

"That sounds like…" Tenten was cut off.

"Sakura!" Ino was already running for the rink.

* * *

"Sakura, I can't believe you picked my brother over me! And to add to that, I'm off the guests list? All I wanted to do is…" Itachi was inturupted by a blonde with fire in her eyes. She seems to like to interrupt people…

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" Ino yelled rushing toward Itachi with her fists raised. She punched Itachi who found himself pinned to the wall with knives shortly after.

"I should rid you of your manly hood." Tenten smirked when she threw a kunai, barely missing.

"No! No, no, no! I just wanted to talk to Sakura! I was goanna give her back! I swear!" Itachi closed his eyes. Here he was pinned to a wall, about to get neutered when he herd…

"STOP!" Everyone looked at the source of the voice. "Could you untie me Ino?" Sakura asked. When she was untied she walked up to Itachi. "Listen, I already told you. You were too much like a big brother to me. Sasuke… I really love him. As soon as I woke up here the first thing that came to my mind was, will I ever see Sasuke again. I thought someone had kidnapped me for a ransom or something. I wondered if Sasuke was ok, if he was worried like I was. Until you tried to break me an Sasuke up I loved you like family,but you ruined it. Now, I want you to leave Sasuke and me alone."

She left without another word, Ino and Tenten following. Ino stuck her tounge out at Itachi and Tenten yelled "Bye Itchy!" Itachi hung there on the wall dumbfounded. He ruined any chances of even being Sakura's friend. She would probably never talk to him again. Life was cruel.

Sakura walked with her friends to the meeting place. They had explained all Sasuke had done and where they were meeting. When she got there Sasuke and Naruto were already there. She listened.

* * *

"If Itachi hurts her I'm goanna kill him! I can't believe him…"

"You're doing it again." Naruto twitched. He turned and saw Sakura who shushed him. He smiled and slipped away.

"… What if he threatens her! Will she leave me because of that?" Sasuke stopped rambling when he felt small warm arms around his waist.

"I wouldn't leave you for the world." He recognized that voice.

"Sakura?" He turned and Saw his pink haired fiancé. Without warning he rapped his arms around her slim waist and kissed her. She slipped her arms around his neck and kissed back. The gang came out and clapped. Sasuke broke the kiss and glared at everyone.

"You ruined the moment."

**

* * *

Hey people! That was chapter 12! Yippy! Hope you liked it! Its not over yet! I still have to do the wedding. I'll try to update sooner! SRY! Review please! They make me happy! NCB**


	13. The wedding and the end

**Hiya! This is Chapter 13! Everyone seemed to really like that last line again! I like putting funny lines at the end! YAY! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters **

**Perfect?**

"Sakura! Stop moving!" Ino yelled, trying to pin up Sakura's hair.

"Sorry Ino! It's just… I'm so nervous!" Sakura stood in a strapless wedding dress. The light emitted from it and gave her a glowing angel look. Her hair was up in a beautiful, yet looks like it was aconfusing-to-make hairdo and her flowers were all Lavenders with a few baby's breath.

The place they choose to have the wedding was Sasuke's garden behind his mansion. There were many beautiful and exotic flowers and the alter was under the biggest cherry tree.

"Well if you want this complicated hairdo done in five minuets you have to calm down. Do you want a paper bag to breathe in?" Ino teased. Sakura glared at her then giggled.

"Shut up pig." She said.

"Whatever billboard-brow." Ino giggled with Sakura. "You're really lucky. Shika-kun is to dang lazy to purpose." She rolled her eyes. Sakura tried to look like she didn't know anything, but she wasn't doing to well. In fact Shikamaru told her that he was goanna purpose at the reception tonight. She helped him work on the asking part and she even helped pick out the ring. Again she stifled a giggle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sasuke, for the first time in his life, had the jitters. Naruto was helping him get ready and he wouldn't stand still.

"Jezz, Sasuke. It's not like she's goanna run away on you. I mean Itachi threatened her and she still didn't leave you. If I know Sakura like I think I do then that means she really loves you." Naruto sighed and gave up on the tie. " Oh, and by the way. I love you, man." Naruto pulled Sasuke into a hug. Sasuke freaked.

"Naruto what the heck are you doing! Get off me!" Sasuke yelled.

"What are you thinking sicko? I meant like a brother." Naruto shook his head and laughed. His plan calm-Sasuke-down-by-freaking-him-out went rather well. Sasuke stopped his jitters and glared at Naruto. The priest came in.

"It's time. Is the groom ready?" Sasuke gulped and nodded. "Good. Come along now." Sasuke followed and Naruto soon after went to the doors. Being Sakura's best guy friend he would walk her down the aisle.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura peaked out the doors. Sasuke was walking up with the priest and Naruto came up behind her. Just as she said Itachi was off the guests list and wasn't in the seats. It was only a small wedding with all their closest friends and of course, Kakashi reading his perverted book.

"Ready Sakura-Chan?" Naruto asked. She gulped and took his arm. The music started and the bridesmaids started walking. It was her turn she took one step… then another… Sasuke looked so hot. Sakura stared at her soon-to-be husband and smiled. Sasuke did the most unimaginable thing. He smiled back, IN PUBLIC! Even Naruto gasped. Ino's eyes popped open and Chouji dropped his bag of chips. Yes, CHOUJI DROPPED HIS CHIPS!

Sasuke leaned over to Shikamaru. "Is it that amazing that I smiled?" He asked.

"Very." Shikamaru replied without hesitation. Sasuke shrugged and went back to starring at Sakura.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The wedding was half way over. The priest paused. "If anyone objects to this marriage speak now or forever hold your peace." Seconds ticked by like hours to Sakura. She was just waiting to say those words that would forever change her life. She was looking into Sasuke's eyes, drowning in the black abyss. "Good, now say your vows." Sasuke went first.

"I, Sasuke Uchiha, take this beautiful woman to be my lawful wedded wife. To have and to hold, through sickness and health, good times and bad, until death do us part." Ino had tears in her eyes. It was her brilliant idea to have them say their own vows without the priests help. Sakura went next.

"I, Sakura Haruno, take this man to be my lawful wedded husband. To have and to hold, through sickness and in health, good times and bad, until death do us part." Naruto blew his nose and almost made Sakura laugh.

"You may kiss the bride." Sasuke leaned over and kissed Sakura. He didn't mean for it to last so long, but to everyone else it semmed it took hours.

"How much air can they hold in those lungs?" Kiba leaned over and asked Shino.

"I have no idea, but if my calculations are correct we could be here for a LONG TIME."

For a while Sakura wondered what perfect really was. She thought her highschool life was perfect, but Sasuke made it better. She thought she had the perfect friends, but Itachi showed her otherwise. So what is perfect?

**END**

But what happened to Itachi?

"Naru, I never thought someone could bend that way!"

**

* * *

Hey! That's the end! Hope you guys liked it. I enjoyed writing it. And I'm really sorry for the lat update, but I had a party and tennis and… My life is hectic. Well toodles!**

**And a special thanks to:**

**Puppyeye1**

**Pixie-love**

**And frienz4ever.**

**And check out my other storys!**

**Can a sannin love?**

**And**

**The amazing trio. **

**There are others but I'm to lazy to name them all.**

**Toodles! **

**NCB**


End file.
